


Hamunatpra

by orphan_account



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Has a Crush on Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Likes Strong Women, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Alternate Universe - Victorian, Archaeology, Bad Parent Gabriel Agreste, Badass Alya Césaire, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Funny, Lila Rossi Bashing, Lila Rossi Lies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28842897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Adrien deflated. Farewell to his hopes of making an exceptional discovery. How many chances were there that she had told the truth about that?Lila surprised him, “The map is original. The person who gave it to me found it in the desert or something. ""Who gave it to you?" Adrien asked before his friend made any disrespectful comments.Lila shrugged, "It's irrelevant."“ I advise you to tell the truth if you don't want us to send you to jail. "The threat convinced Lila, “Her name was Marinette, and I think she was a nurse. She worked in the Foreign Legion, and she told me that she had been to Hamunatpra and had seen the city. But she was probably delirious because of the fever."[...]Adrien swallowed, "I always thought that if anyone was to bring the dead back to life and unleash the Apocalypse, it would be Nino.""Dude, I would be extremely offended if it wasn't accurate."------------------The young archaeologist Adrien Agreste has always wanted to be able to live an adventure. He certainly didn't imagine that he would have to face a mummy from three thousand years ago. This wasn't an eventuality Nathalie had prepared him for.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Nino Lahiffe, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire & Nino Lahiffe, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe, Penny Rolling/Jagged Stone
Comments: 40
Kudos: 55





	1. I

**Hamunatpra, 1250.a.C** **  
**  
The burial ceremony was almost over.  
  
The priests were intoning the last chants, but unlike other rites, they were not protective spells: the priests were cursing the deceased, so that he could not reach the presence of Osiris, and his soul would be forced to wander for eternity.  
  
It was something inconceivable, a punishment bordering on heresy.  
  
But Meritamon considered it an adequate punishment for that man, murderer of his pharaoh and so arrogant as to come to defy the gods. Imothep was lucky that she hadn't given her dead body to her crows.  
Or unfortunate, it depended on the point of view.  
  
At the end of the ceremony, the chief priest approached her, holding two books with him, "Your Highness, what do you want to do with these?"  
  
"Hide them."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Did I stutter? These books are too dangerous. If anyone wants to try again what Imothep wanted to do ..."  
  
She didn't need to finish the sentence. The chief priest widened his eyes at that possibility, terrified.  
  
The princess continued, "Now, do you understand why they have to stay hidden?"  
  
"Yes, Your Highness. Such a thing ... who could do it?"  
  
"A desperate man."  
  
"A fool."  
  
"Imothep had so many flaws, but he wasn't crazy. Madness would excuse him for his actions. He was lucid, and he knew what he was up against."  
  
And it wouldn't be fair to blame him all, but thinking about his mistress made her nauseous. Instinctively, she tightened the necklace.  
  
Seti will be able to rest in peace, had punished his killers.  
  
Meritamon will not have this luxury. She looked at the sarcophagus one last time and tensed.  
  
"Princess, are you okay?"  
  
"I'm tired, Amose. It's been a difficult day. Let's go. I don't want to see this place again."  
  
With that said, she left, accompanying the chief priest to hide the books.  
  
But the princess was uneasy: for a moment, she thought she saw Imothep's face twisted into a horrible grimace.  
  
  
  
  
  
**Cairo, 1929** **  
****Archaeological Museum** **  
  
**"... so father, considering my academic merits and the constancy with which I have studied, you surely know that I am the most suitable for ... no, that's not good. I'm hesitating too much."

Adrien ran a hand through his hair. At that time, there were no visitors in the museum, and he could talk to himself without fear of making a fool of himself.

He bit his lip.

At twenty-three, he only knew Egypt from what he had read in books, and it was embarrassing now that he was finally living there, not being able to do his job.

He shifted his gaze to the large windows of the museum, beyond which the mysterious city of Cairo and the millenary lands of Egypt expanded, without his having the opportunity to touch or visit them.

The sun-kissed lands of Egypt, the torrid deserts, and sparse vegetation certainly made a great contrast to Paris, its streets full of life, at every hour of the day and night.

However different the place was, a prison was still a prison, and he of the wonders of Egypt, if he did not work, would never see anything.

It was ridiculous.

Adrien was a grown man now and knew the dangers he could face. Why did his father insist on letting him live that life of a prisoner?

Adrien sighed and started walking around the mummy room again, grumbling and trying to think of a speech that would impress his father. He would have found an intact tomb and an honest thief first.

As he walked, he had the unpleasant sensation of being watched. Rationally it was silly, the only company being the dead. But you hear a thud coming from the back of the room, where there was an open coffin.

The young man frowned. It was some animal, maybe a rat that had infiltrated and moving something in search of a spacious place to make its lair.

Determined to investigate, Adrien approached the coffin.

A few steps away, he stopped, ears strained for the slightest clue.

Just when he became convinced he had heard wrong, a mummy popped up, and his reaction was very calm and controlled. He screamed.

Someone laughed, “Oh, dude. This is so funny! "

"Nino!"

Next to the mummy, there was a boy of his age.

Despite having a dead man a few inches from his face, he seemed to be having the best time of his life.

Adrien will never understand his best friend's sense of humor.

“Hi, Adrien. Always locked up in your tower? " the boy asked, coming out of the coffin and putting the mummy back in its place.

“I don't have long enough hair to be a princess - was the blonde's answer - Anyway, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be at that dig in Giza? "

“I'm here to apply for new funds. We can no longer pay the workers, and the situation is getting pretty bad. "

"How is it possible? Father sent the wages money a few weeks ago. "

“They weren't enough. Now, with André Bourgeois who finances the museum and his daughter who… well, she likes you… the money doesn't have to below. So I would like to understand what is happening and if the director is not saving up to finance that Italian archaeologist. "

"What are you talking about?"

"You do not know? We haven't talked about anything else for weeks! "

Nino leaned against the coffin, ignoring the fact that it was an over 2,000-year-old relic, and crossed his arms over his chest, "Well, there's this girl who put the story around that she managed to find the map to get to to the legendary lost city of Hamunaptra. "

He shrugged, "I don't believe it until I see it. After all, Hamunaptra has always been a legend with no historical support. I'm pretty skeptical about it."

"It's strange - Adrien murmured - I didn't know anything about it, and yet if it were true, it could also be the discovery of the century. Why didn't my father tell me something?"

"No offense, but Mr. Agreste has always been ... cautious with you, even about news and the like. He treats you like a precious vase at times. He seems to be afraid that the weather will somehow break you. "

Adrien knew he was right, but the truth hurt no less. But he was tired, tired of being treated like a porcelain doll. That could have been the breakthrough of the century, and he absolutely wanted to be part of it.

"I want to meet this archaeologist."

“I don't think it will be a problem. According to what I heard, she often comes to the museum to talk to the director. "

"What ?!"

Nino rolled his eyes, "Dude, if you scream a little longer, you'll wake the dead."

"Did you just tell me that the person who could revolutionize archeology came to the museum often and that I, the director's son, didn't know ?!"

“Uhm…yeah.”

"I can't believe it," Adrien groaned, once again cursing his father's obsession with keeping him in the dark.

"Don't get down on yourself, friend."

"I want to see the map!"

"Maybe it's in your father's office."

"Mhm?"

“Well, our Italian Howard Carter must have brought him the map as proof of his discovery. I think…"

"Nino, you are a genius!"

And without even a moment's hesitation, he took his friend by the arm and dragged him up the stairs.

"Dude, what do you want to do."

"Now, you will see."

At that time, his father was not in the office. He and Nathalie went to research in the library, staying there for hours. He never wanted him there, even though Adrien was as good as he was. But this was not the time to think about this! He had to find the map and study it!

Father must surely keep it there, always at hand. He did this with precious things.

But when he arrived in front of the manager's office, Adrien found that it was closed and heard voices coming from the other side of the door, "Miss Rossi, I've already told you it's not possible."

Miss Rossi? It had to be the person who found the map. Adrien leaned against the door to hear better.

A female voice, “I'm sure your son would be perfect. I've heard a lot about him. "

It was logical that she knew who Adrien was: he was the first and only student to have graduated with honors from the Sorbonne, even though he had never attended classes, and published some books on pre-dynastic Egypt. All without ever doing field research, unfortunately for him.

"Adrien is an excellent academic, but he is not suited for such a dangerous expedition."

Wait a second. Did that mean the archaeologist wanted him on his expedition to Hamunatpra?

And his father wanted to take away this possibility?! Crap, no!

Adrien acted without thinking and snapped the door open, exclaiming, "I want to join the expedition!"

Behind him, Nino slammed his hand in his face while the director looked at his son with a stern look, "Adrien, this doesn't concern you."

“Of course it concerns me! I want to participate in the discovery of the century! I don't want to stay and watch others do everything! "

Well, she had thought of telling him, she was thinking about it until recently. But Adrien didn't mean to say it to him that way! It wasn't respectful!

He was about to apologize to his father when he heard an amused chuckle, "Oh, you're better than I imagined."

Finally, Adrien noticed the girl sitting in front of the director's desk: she had a high forehead, hidden by fringe, small eyes, and a heart-shaped mouth.

She wore a beige shirt and long skirt, more suited to austere England than colorful Egypt.

Adrien apologized, “I forgot about manners! My name is Adrien Agreste. "

“Yes, I know who you are. My name is Lila Rossi. I'm sure you are aware of the contribution I gave to Dr. Stone for his excavations in the Amarna plain and... "

“ Sure as hell, I know you!”

The glances of those present were all on Nino. The boy continued, "You're the one who stole Max's golden scarab!"

“I don't know what you're talking about. I don't know Max. "

"Adrien, why is your friend here?"Gabriel asked, annoyed.

He had never felt any sympathy for Nino. Probably because he didn't consider it a high enough friendship for his son.

Ignoring the director's question, Nino said, “Don't screw me this time! I remember you! Max and I had found a golden scarab in a tomb in the Valley of the Queens! And you were there! You said that the museum sent you and that the director wanted us to give you all the objects we found during the excavations! Max trusted you, and you robbed him! "

The atmosphere in the office quickly became tense. Gabriel looked at Lila as if she were an insect, “This is an interesting story. Would you like to explain it to us, Miss Rossi? "

“It seems logical to me that there is an exchange of person. I've never stolen in my life, I swear. "

"If you don't trust me, director, surely you will trust Max. He hasn't forgotten, and I'm sure he will recognize the thief!"

“I am a very respectable archaeologist! I have worked with eminent scholars! I will not stay here and be insulted while ... "

"Miss Rossi - interrupted Gabriel - Do you know Ernesto Schiaparelli?"

Lila puffed out her chest, “Of course, I know him! I went to one of his excavations in the necropolis of Thebes last week. He cannot do without my help. "

" Very interesting. Also, because Professor Schiaparelli has been dead for a year now. Do you talk to the dead? "

Lila suddenly turned pale, her lie uncovered. The director said, “I find your attempt to deceive me courageous. I guess this map is a well-done fake. "

Adrien deflated. Farewell to his hopes of making an exceptional discovery. How many chances were there that she had told the truth about that?

Lila surprised him, “The map is original. The person who gave it to me found it in the desert or something. "

"Who gave it to you?" Adrien asked before his friend made any disrespectful comments.

Lila shrugged, "It's irrelevant."

“ I advise you to tell the truth if you don't want us to send you to jail for a scam. "

The threat convinced Lila, “Her name was Marinette, and I think she was a nurse. She worked in the Foreign Legion, and she told me that she had been to Hamunatpra and had seen the city. But she was probably delirious because of the fever."  
  


"Did you steal from a sick person ?!" Nino blurted out indignantly.

"I didn't say I stole the map."

"It was implied!"

“Enough, both of you! - when they calmed down, Gabriel turned to the girl - I could also get you arrested. But I won't. In exchange, I want you to give me the map. It's a profitable deal, isn't it? "

Anyone with a minimum of sense would have accepted. Too bad Lila didn't even have a little.

The girl stood up, and smiling, said, “I'm afraid I have to refuse. I don't make much money, and I need money. "

"Do you prefer prison?" Adrien asked her.

"Obviously not! I prefer to be free and with a lot of money. Now, if you want to excuse me, I have to leave. I want to find someone else to sell the map to!"

And as soon as he finished speaking, she opened the window and threw herself out. The three immediately went to look out and saw Lila unharmed but dirty with food and spices.

The merchant had not been lucky that day.

The thief got up, straightened her clothes, and left as if nothing had happened.

"Father, please ... do you have a copy of the map?"

"Well ..."

"Father!"

“I thought it was a fake, and Miss Rossi didn't want to give it to me to study it carefully. She insisted on meeting you, and I had to refuse! "

“Was that why she always came to the museum? Did she want to convince you? "

This also explained his father's silence on the matter. Lila hadn't come to terms with the most stubborn being that has ever existed. This proved that the rumors were unfounded.

"Unfortunately. Miss Rossi was very insistent. I saw the map, and I admit it looked interesting. "

"Now we can't do anything anymore - Adrien sighed in resignation - She has the map."

"But maybe we don't need the map."

Gabriel and Adrien stared at Nino as if he said the Nile was gone. The director said, “Don't be silly. Without a map, we cannot find the city of the dead. "

"But there is someone who can take us there without a map."

“Who?”

“Marinette! The girl Lila got the map from. Lila said that Marinette was in Hamunatpra, didn't she? " 

Gabriel frowned, "It could be a lie."   
  


"We won't be able to know if we don't find this girl."   
  


"We would risk wasting precious time looking for nothing."  
  


“But if we didn't try, Lila could sell the map to grave robbers - Adrien intervened - If they found it, all of Seti I's treasure would be lost forever. Do you know what harm archeology? They might even find the Book of the Dead and burn it because they don't understand its value. "  
  


At the mention of the Book of the Dead, Gabriel's eyes widened. He murmured, "You're right about that ..."   
  


“This is a problem that I can solve - Nino hastened to say, seeing that the director was giving in - If Marinette is in Cairo, I'll find out. I'll spread the word, and I have several friends who can help me."  
  


"It's like looking for a needle in a haystack."   
  


“We would risk the same if we tried to find Lila. That thief leaves no traces and is smart enough not to use her real name in certain circles. But Marinette might not have the same foresight. "   
  


Gabriel narrowed his lips, "You might be right about that."  
  


“I'm definitely right. And I can also start looking for it right away. But…"  
  


“I assumed there was a _but_. What do you want?"   
  


Nino grinned, “Isn't that logical, director? My excavations need money for the workers now. "  
  


"This is blackmail."   
  


“It's not blackmail, considering its money you should have already sent us like weeks ago. Now, I might as well search for Marinette for free, but it might take longer. "  
  


Gabriel clenched his fist, “Okay. I accept this compromise. "  
  
"Good, old man. - Nino said, and as he was leaving, he patted Adrien - It's your chance. Don't waste it. "  
  


Adrien blushed. Easier said than done.   
  


When they were alone, his father sat up and asked him, “Don't you have something to study? Why are you still here? "  
  


"Father ..." he hesitated in front of the parent's expression, fearing the negative answer.

No, this is not the time to hesitate! An opportunity like this can only be had once in a lifetime! 

Adrien took courage, "I want to take care of the expedition to Hamunatpra."  
  
“No.”

"Father, I am the most qualified!"

"It is too dangerous."

“With Nino, it wouldn't be dangerous. My bodyguard might even come. Father, I'm the best Egyptologist you have here at the museum. You can't keep having me translate old papyri forever. It is time for me to go out and ... do things! "

For a long, painful minute, Gabriel didn't say anything. Adrien feared that he had just signed his sentence of having to be locked in a dusty library for life.

But his father surprised him, “I'm helping your friend find Marinette. If you handle the situation well, I will allow you to join the expedition. Otherwise…"

"I'll succeed! Trust me, father! " A

Adrien didn't even let him finish. He knew perfectly well what Adrien risked if he failed, he didn't need to be reminded. For this, Adrien would make sure not to fail. He would have made his father proud and will have the opportunity to explore Egypt! He couldn't wait!  
  


**  
****A month later…**  
  
  
Well, his father probably didn't expect that the first thing Adrien did as soon as he had a chance to get out and do things his way was to go to jail. But what else could he do?  
  
Lila had brought the map with her, and the only person who knew where the City of the Dead was was here.  
  
A friend of Nino's worked there and told him there was a girl with that name.  
  
When Adrien found out, he had wanted to die. Another thief! Or worse! His father won't like it.  
  
Nino found it hilarious, “Come on, dude. You don't have to end up in it. You just have to agree to free a person. It's not complicated. "  
  
“Isn't it complicated? I must prevent a person from being sent to the gallows! Where can I find a lawyer? And the execution could be in a few hours! "  
  
Nino looked at him with a strange look, "Oh, naive son of summer. I'm afraid I have to bribe you. "  
  
"Mhm?"  
  
"Fortunately, you are rich."  
  
"What does it has to do with it?"  
  
“You'll see it - Nino winked at him, and then turned to the guard - Hey, dude. Is one of your inmates named Marinette? "  
  
"No."  
  
Both boys stared at him in shock, "But they told us ..."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
Behind them, there was a girl with Asian features, very simply dressed and with a nurse's cap.  
  
"Why are you looking for me?"  
  
Adrien felt all the tension leave his shoulders. Marinette was not an inmate! Oh, what good news.  
  
Nino seemed unhappy, "Ivan, what a figure ..."  
  
Marinette repeated, "Why are you looking for me? Do we know each other?"  
  
"No, but we know someone who ... um ... did you wrong."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Does the name Lila Rossi tell you something?"  
  
Marinette's expression changed, "Ah, Lila. The bitch liar. She stole things from me while I had a high fever."  
  
"I told you Lila had robbed her too!"  
  
"Nino..."  
  
"Are you by any chance her accomplices?" Marinette asked.  
  
Adrien was quick to deny, "No, she tried to deceive us too! That's why we're here. Maybe you could help us."  
  
"Mhm ... if I can help you get that thief arrested ..."  
  
"Not really. It's more complicated than that. We are archeologists. And we think you can help us find Hamunatpra."  
  
The answer wasn't long in coming, and it wasn't what Adrien wanted, "If that's why you came, I must disappoint you. I won't help you."


	2. II

"Can you repeat?" Adrien asked, hoping he had misunderstood. 

He couldn't be that unfortunate, could he? Marinette soon broke his frail hopes, "I won't help you. Hamunatpra is a cursed place. I'm lucky to be alive."

"So you've been there! - the blond said, perhaps too loudly since Nino asked him to be more discreet - It exists!"

"Unfortunately I seen the city," the nurse said, not sharing the archaeologist's enthusiasm. 

But Adrien missed that nuance in her tone, unaccustomed to dealing with people in general, and asked her a barrage of questions, "And what did you see? Did you walk into the city or did you see it from the outside? all in gold? Have you seen where the pharaoh's treasure is? Are there any traps? Stupid question, but ...

"Dude, you're scaring her," Nino warned him.

Marinette smiled, even though there was tension in the corners of her eyes, "No, obviously he knows the legend well. But I must disappoint you: there was no gold. Only sand and death. Not attractive to treasure seekers like you."

Adrien made an offended expression, "We are not tomb thieves! We are archaeologists!"

"Aren't you two too young to be an archaeologist?"

"Maybe we are, but we know how to do our job well."

Well, Nino was certainly good and experienced, unlike Adrien. But Adrien just wanted to have a chance to show what he was capable of.

"I don't doubt it, but why do you want to find Hamunatpra? For Seti I's treasure?"

"Well, not just for the treasure. The period of Seti I is poorly documented, and maybe in Hamunatpra, we could find some documents or anything that can reveal us more. And if we find the pharaoh's mummy we will also know how he died."

It was an issue that Egyptologists had been debating for years, some claiming that the pharaoh was the victim of a conspiracy, others that he died of old age.

Nobody got it; difficult to determine the causes of someone's death if you did not have the body. 

"I will never understand the obsession of you archaeologists with dead things - the nurse commented - At least you are not like Lila." 

"It is precisely because of Lila that we want your help. She will sell the map to someone who does not understand the importance of the archaeological site and who will destroy everything in search of the treasure. We cannot allow that."

"I'm just a nurse."

"But you know how to get there- Adrien insisted - If you were our guide, we could beat the idiots who trusted Lila on time."

The nurse shook her head, "I can't do that. I've already survived once, I don't want to repeat the experience."

Oh, Lila said Marinette had worked in the Foreign Legion. She must have seen horrible things that didn't make her sleep at night. The blonde felt guilty as he insisted, "Maybe you won't accompany us, but what if you tell us how to get there?"

"Do you want to make a new map based on what I remember?"

"Something like that."

Marinette was silent for a few moments, making the archaeologist nervous.

Finally, she said, "I can do this. But not here."

"You can come to the museum tomorrow."

"I can come around eight in the morning."

"Perfect! So ..."

An inhuman scream interrupted him, coming from one of the cells.

Marinette sighed, "Ali suffers from severe abdominal pain. I have to go to him now."

"Um ... don't worry. See you tomorrow?"

"Sure."

And this time the nurse's smile was more relaxed, sweeter.

Seeing her, Adrien felt something odd, as if her chest was heavier and lighter at the same time. Nino noticed, "Juliet impressed Romeo!"

" What are you talking about?"

“Oh, nothing. I'm just waiting for you to realize it. "

"What?"

But Nino had already gone away laughing, leaving him more confused. 

The next day, Marinette went to the museum as she had promised. Waiting for her, however, she found neither Adrien nor Nino, but a stern-looking woman who seemed to be able to kill her with a look.

  
The girl was not intimidated: in prison, she had to deal with much scarier people.

  
"I have an appointment. I'm…"

  
“I know who you are - the woman interrupted her - Adrien had told me you would come. Follow me."

And without waiting for an answer from the nurse, she turned and walked into the building. Marinette looked up: in so many years she had lived in Cairo, she had never come to the archaeological museum.

The building expanded more horizontally than vertically, showing itself from the outside as a labyrinthine structure.

Hurrying up, the young woman followed the woman inside. The two darted through the entrance without paying attention, and then made their way through the vast halls.

Marinette had to make an effort from time to time not to stop to admire the treasures and finds on display: coins, statues, clay tablets, up to mighty sarcophagi set in gold and lapis lazuli adorned shelves and displays, one more fascinating than the other, wrapped in an aura of mystery.

"Where are the mummies?" Marinette asked.

"They have a room dedicated to them."

"Oh, convenient. Kids just love them."

"Parents want to visit the room. Kids prefer shiny things."

And the nurse couldn't blame the kids. Seeing corpses displayed in glass cases had no appeal to her.

They went upstairs and the woman took her to a door. Without knocking she opened it and said, "Miss Marinette is here."

Timidly the girl entered.

The director's office was austere, with only the bare minimum, and yet with that little present emphasized the wealth and class of its occupant.

  
The bookcase on the wall was filled with books, all meticulously arranged. The few knick-knacks reaffirmed the interest in Egypt.

  
The mahogany desk occupied the center of the room with a view of the view of Cairo behind it.

  
Adrien was there, sitting in front of the desk with his shoulders down and the expression of someone who had just had a long discussion.

  
He tried to say something but the director was quicker than him, "Sit down, miss. We have a lot to talk about."

It wasn't a good start. Marinette sat down next to Adrien and the boy whispered to her, "You don't have to say yes. You don't have to."

Now the nurse was confused. The director frowned, "Adrien, it's for your good. If you want to leave ..."

  
"But she doesn't want to go to Hamunatpra. We can't force her."

  
Marinette's eyes widened, "What's going on?"

  
"Miss, mine is a precaution due to my son's age and his inexperience."

"Father!"

The director ignored him, "He doesn't know the desert and its dangers. He doesn't know how to deal with tribes or ..."

  
"Gorilla can look after these things."

  
"Your bodyguard can defend you from these threats - the man agreed - But he can't protect everyone else as well. The museum spends a lot on this expedition, we can't make a loss. "

“Marinette can help me make a new map!"

Gabriel Agreste replied, "You know it wouldn't be the same. What you need is a real guide." 

Adrien opened his mouth to retort when Marinette, impatiently, cleared her throat, "I'd be grateful if you didn't talk as if you weren't there. It's not exactly polite to do." 

"You're right - the director agreed - I want to make you an offer. You will have to accompany my son to Hamunatpra ..." 

"There's no way!"

  
"... for two hundred francs - and at that amount she widened her eyes - It must not be easy to live so far from home, and the work in prison doesn't pay well. You want to go home, don't you?"

"How do you know it?"

"Deduction - was the answer - And I also deduce that the maniple you worked with was decimated, otherwise they would have brought you back home. And this intrigues me because you are too young to have participated in the Great War."

Marinette clenched her fists on her legs, "It's true, I've been in Egypt for three years. I and some other soldiers were in the desert, our mission was to start a colonial project against the British, but in the desert, we found more."

The young woman closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

  
Adrien leaned slightly towards the girl, one hand hovering, undecided whether or not to take her hand to reassure her. Eventually, she returned to the boy's lap, "Marinette, you don't have to talk about it if you don't want to."

"It's okay Adrien - she reassured him before looking directly into Gabriel's eyes – Unwittingly, we made what many would consider the archaeological discovery of the century: we found the city of the dead. And honestly, every day that passes I hope that this is the case. never happened. There is something evil there."

"This proves that I'm right in wanting to take my precautions."

"Father..."

"Adrien, whatever is there is dangerous. The Book of the Dead is hidden in Hamunatpra for a reason. The ancient Egyptians weren't stupid, they must have set traps to protect it."

"But Marinette said ..."

"I know what she said. But if she doesn't accompany you, you won't participate. She knows the dangers, you don't."

"But..."

"I will do it."

Marinette had surprised everyone. She continued, "You won't let Adrien leave without me, will you? Then I'll accompany him. But I want three hundred francs."

"Two hundred."

"Two hundred and fifty."

"Deal."

The girl stood up and the two shook hands. Marinette could not help but notice that although the man seemed extremely fragile, thin as he was, and dressed almost completely in white, the grip was iron and did not leave out the slightest hesitation.

After they parted Gabriel turned to the assistant, "Nathalie, we're done here, you can accompany the young lady to the exit"

"I'll go with her!"

All those present turned amazed by the exclamation.

Adrien was standing still, his hand raised and his face gradually dyeing red.

"I mean: it doesn't bother me to accompany Marinette to the entrance, I have no commitments, and so Nathalie can also help you with your immediate commitments."

The museum director raised an eyebrow, but ultimately just waved his hand at the two in a farewell sign. Quickly they left. 

Just outside the door, both Marinette and Adrien let out a sigh and then walked along the halls of the museum.

Arriving near the entrance the archaeologist finally spoke, "Thank you ... Thank you very much for what you are doing, even if you don't have to. I appreciate it and ..." 

"I didn't accept the deal for you. I didn't do it out of kindness. I need to go home and your father's offer is the fastest way to get the money I need to get back to France." 

A sigh, "You know what's ironic? I joined the Foreign Legion because I wanted to travel. I couldn't stand staying home, but now I miss it. Three years in a foreign country changes your mind about important things."

"You must have seen many things. All I have seen are museums and libraries."

"You don't go out much, do you?" 

"No - he scoffed- This journey to Hamunatpra is my first expedition." 

"A dangerous and potentially deadly journey. You start well."

"That's why my dad hired you."

"Couldn't he have sent someone else?"

"He could. But I asked him to participate. Such a change can only be had once in a lifetime. "

She arched an eyebrow, "You're weird, even for being an archaeologist."

"Nino often tells me."

“At least you are aware of it. Anyway now I have to go to work. When do we leave? "

"In two days we will take a boat to the port of Alexandria."

"I will not miss."

"It will be an adventure that will go down in history."

She smiled, "We'll go down in history by coming back alive."

They will go down in history, but not for the reasons they believed.

Alone in his office, Gabriel Agreste was concentrating on a book with a golden cover and engraved with hieroglyphics...

**Two days later…**

Adrien was high! He had stayed up late the night before packing his bags, taking out the essentials. When Gorilla accompanied him to the port, Nino and Marinette were already there. Nino looked at him as if he were crazy, "Dude, how much luggage do you have with you?"

Even for a crowded center like the port of Alexandria what was happening was a particularly curious scene.

The archaeological expedition was ready to go, and among equipment and boxes stood Adrien with six suitcases at his side, all the size of a bedside table.

It almost seemed that the blond was preparing to move completely to another continent.

Nino and Marinette had only one suitcase that contained only the bare essentials.

"I have all the equipment we need - the blond said - Oh, and some change of clothes too."

"One bag would have been enough."

"And where did I put the books?"

"Did you bring the books too?" Marinette said in amazement.

Adrien nodded, "And I also have some notebooks with me, so I can write and draw whatever we find."

"You are very organized."

Adrien puffed out his chest, proud of the compliment the girl had paid him.

Nino sighed, "Dude, you exaggerated."

" I do not think so."

"We have to travel in the desert. Camels won't hold the weight."

"We will take more camels."

It didn't seem like much of a problem. Besides, he needed the books. He had to see what there was to correct and things were correct.

Nino gave up contesting his best friend's choices and took two bags. Marinette did the same, "Did you at least bring some medicines?"

"Medicines?"

Marinette just rolled her eyes, the shadow of a faint smile on her face.

"Thank you that I am around here, otherwise you would end up dehydrated before you even reach halfway. Come on, the ship is about to leave," he urged them, taking his bags and preceding them.

The two followed her, Adrien not without difficulty given the load he was carrying. Once the bags were left in the cabins, the three found themselves on deck.

After five minutes spent in vain, they were surprised to hear someone complaining aloud, "We finally seem to be moving. Why didn't we leave earlier, Penny? Time is not a luxury that we can afford lightly."

Adrien frowned.

He knew that voice.

The owner of the voice arrived on deck, accompanied by a woman a little younger than him. It wouldn't look like it, due to his unkempt hair and untidy clothes, but the man was a prominent Egyptologist and his father's best friend: Professor Jagged Stone.

Adrien went to greet him, "Jagged! What are you doing here?"

"Adrien! This is a question I should ask you. Where is your father?"

Adrien scratched his head embarrassed, "He's not here."

The American comically widened his eyes, "I don't believe it! He freed you from the chains! It's the sign of the end of the world."

"Don't overdo it. I have shown him that he can trust me."

"And what did you do?"

"I found a person and convinced him to work with us."

Jagged whistled in shock, "Damn, for someone not used to dealing with people, you were good."

"Thank you. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be in Amarna?"

Jagged smiled, and judging from his expression, and the exasperated expression of his assistant Penny behind him, it was clear that it was something the man was eager to share with anyone within earshot, "Amarna is in the past. Luck seems to have once remembered good old Jagged Stone and decided to reward him by offering him an even more sensational discovery than anything the valley of the kings and pyramids can ever offer. "

Behind Adrien Nino frowned, worried. Suspicious intervened in the conversation before his friend let slip something, "I'm sorry, but what do you mean exactly?"

Eager to speak, Jagged recounted, "Last week I found out that my excavations would no longer have university funding. Do you believe it? They told me they didn't want to waste money digging in the sand. Idiots! I was so down in the dumps that I went to a bar run by a friend of mine to have a drink. I was already half-drunk when a girl sits next to me and complains about how being an archaeologist is getting difficult. "

Nino and Marinette already suspected where that speech would lead.

Jagged ran a hand through his hair dramatically, messing it even more, "Kindred spirits are bound by fate. Realizing how it felt, we started chatting about the problems of being an archaeologist in the modern era, until she pulls out this map, saying that according to her research it would lead her towards a discovery that could have revolutionized the archaeological world, but that unfortunately she lacked the money to organize an expedition. At that point, seeing that the map was indeed original, I decided to buy the map myself to complete her research, and she, although a little reluctant, finally accepted! "

Nino wanted to slam a hand in his face. Lila had quickly found another chicken to pluck. That girl was damned lucky.

“How did you pay? Didn't the university cut all your funds?" was Adrien's question.

At that point, the American looked embarrassed, “Well, I'm not proud of it, but I may have spent all the money I had left to pay for the map. Penny was furious. "

“It was logical that I would get angry - the woman said with a frown - You also spent the money to pay the workers. You took an unnecessary risk. "

“But you saw it was a risk worth taking! The map is authentic! I also promised that I will use part of the treasury to pay for everything. Don't you still want to forgive me? "

"First we had to find the treasure, then maybe I would forgive you."

Jagged put on the best expression of a whipped puppy, and anyone would give in.

But Penny remained inflexible, she had worked for him for years, she had become immune.

The assistant asked, “Now you know why we're here. What about you, Adrien? What prompted your father to let you go out? "

"Well ... it's a funny story ..."

Jagged had taken the discovery that he wasn't the only one looking for Hamunatpra very well.

Penny, on the other hand, hadn't been at all happy to know that the poor archaeologist with no future was a hardened con artist.

"If I meet her, I swear I'll punch her."

"And I'll give you a hand," Marinette said, and a friendly relationship was immediately established between the two based on hatred of the Italian.

The damage was now done and there was no turning back.

Very solomonically Jagged proposed to do half of everything they will find in Hamunatpra. They weren't cheap adventurers, but serious scholars.

They could collaborate without trying to slaughter themselves.

It was a reasonable compromise, and all in all, it could have been worse.

For example, Lila could sell the map to Audrey Bourgeois. A nightmare.

There was therefore a sort of agreement between the two groups, and relations were cordial. Nino and Adrien were also invited to play poker with Jagged.

Adrien refused, but Nino was happy to accept.

After the game with Stone's team, Nino returned to the cabin tired and with lighter pockets.

Miss Penny had destroyed them all, much to Professor Stone's amusement.

Who would have thought a woman was that good at poker? She could bluff better than he did.

Without even changing, Nino threw himself on the bed and lay on his back.

He was in desperate need of sleep.

Morpheus had almost held him in his embrace when he heard a noise.

He woke up and pricked his ears. Hearing nothing else, he thought it was only the boat that had hit something. The Nile was full of trash lately. He lay back in bed, hoping to fall asleep right away.

His eyes were narrowed as a hooded figure came to an end from above him and put a knife to his throat.

"Where is the key?"

**Author's Note:**

> \- English isn't my first language, so I'm sorry for any errors. And yes, Adrien had Evy's role in this Mummy's Au. The idea amused me.


End file.
